Her First Time
by animal8
Summary: Edward is ready to take the next step with Bella and wants to make it special. So he takes her to their meadow...


**Penname: animal8**

**Title: Her First Time**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Edward is ready to take the next step with Bella and wants to make it special. So he takes her to their meadow...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Twilight, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

_Her First Time_

"Edward, what are we doing?" Bella asked as she stumbled blindly through the woods. Edward had his hands over her eyes, preventing her from seeing the surprise before he was ready.

He snickered at her uncharacteristic whine. "Hold your horses, Bella," he murmured into her ear, making her shiver at his proximity. He smirked when she stumbled over a root and quickly caught her without releasing her eyes.

"Honestly, Edward," she sighed, exasperated, "How can you expect me to navigate through a forest blindfolded when I can barely walk straight on flat ground and with the use of my use?" It was a rhetorical question, so he remained silent and continued to guide her forward.

She grumbled, but didn't say anything further as she allowed herself to lean on him as he helped her over a fallen log. Edward had been planning this for a while and he wanted it to be special to her, regardless of the effort it took for him to get her out there. It was a small price to pay for making her happy.

It wasn't long before they reached the meadow in which they had first confessed their love to each other. He looked around it and smiled at its transformation. Lights had been strung up in the branches of the surrounding trees and small bunches of mistletoe had been tied at intervals around the clearing. Those were his sister's idea and he had to agree it gave it a special touch.

"Open your eyes, love," he whispered into her ear as he removed his hand from her face.

She blinked blearily for a moment as she stared at her surroundings. She gasped in surprise and delight as she realised that this was their meadow. "It's beautiful, Edward," she whispered in awe as tears gathered in her eyes.

"I wanted it to be special for your first time," he murmured softly, brushing her hair back from her face so he could look at the reverent expression she was wearing.

She turned to him, excitement brimming in her face as her eyes lit up and a small smile tugged at her lips. "Really?" She asked uncertainly.

He nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. "If that's still what you want, Bella, yes," he told her gently.

"Oh, Edward," Bella gasped before throwing herself into his arms. He caught her and chuckled at her enthusiasm, but was quickly cut off as she covered his mouth with her own. He groaned as she deepened the kiss and their tongues tangled together. "I want you, Edward," she said softly, moving her mouth to his ear and nibbling lightly at his lobe.

He couldn't even formulate a reply. Instead he carried her gently over to the blankets that were laid out in the centre of the meadow, laying her out on her back before moving his body on top of her. He kissed and nipped down her neck while she gasped and writhed beneath him.

Her breathing was ragged and he was driving her crazy with the sensations he was pouring into her body. She loved the way his lips felt on her skin and she moaned as his tongue flicked out to taste her throat. "Edward," she gasped out, "Please."

"Hmm," he hummed against her skin, moving back up to the spot below her ear. "Please what, Bella?" He murmured seductively.

"I need you," she pleaded, her back arching into him as he resumed his assault on her neck.

Suddenly, his lips were crashing down on hers again, passionately and ferociously. "God, Bella," he groaned, "You have no idea what it does to me, hearing you talk like that."

She felt slightly confident, though, as she felt his hardened self against her leg. "I think I might have an idea," she said shakily, rubbing her thigh over him. He stiffened and moaned at the sensation.

"I need this off," he growled, pulling her shirt up. She willingly lifted her arms, eager to feel his touch on the rest of her. His fingers deftly stroked over her stomach and down her ribs, raising goose-bumps on the skin. Her chest was heaving, making the swell of her breasts very attractive.

He placed his mouth on her shoulder, at the strap of her bra. "May I?" He murmured gruffly. Unable to form any words, she nodded, arching her back to allow him access. His hand slipped behind her and nimbly released the clasp, revealing her to him.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered reverently. She was blushing darkly, but didn't move to cover herself as he stared at her pale form. He leaned down slowly to take one of her tempting nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the sensitive nib.

She gasped at the sensation and moved her hands up to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. "Off," she gasped.

He moved back to her mouth, capturing her in another rough kiss as his hands swiftly took care of removing his shirt. As soon as he cast it aside, Bella has her hands running up the smooth planes of his chest. He shivered at her touch and reached down to fiddle with the top of her trousers.

Still panting, she raised her hips from the ground, inviting him to remove them. With a groan he lifted his mouth from hers and helped her wriggled out from her jeans and panties. When she was exposed to him, he took a moment to take all of her in and when he looked back up his eyes were like burning embers.

He leant back down to kiss her softly as his fingers wondered down to slip between her already moist folds. Bella sucked in a breath when she felt him there and held her breath in anticipation. "Shh," he whispered against her lips as he began rubbing rhythmic circles over her swollen clit.

She moaned at his ministrations and he sped up, slipping further back to slide a finger inside of her. It was his turn to let out a groan as he felt her warmth on his hand. He kept his finger pushing in and out of her as his thumb took over the motions on her clit. Her breathing kept speeding as he worked and she squirmed under his touch.

Soon, he was speeding up and adding a second finger, pushing her closer to the sought after edge. "God, Edward, more, please, more," she gasped incoherently, "Ugh, I'm close."

He grunted and forced his fingers deeper as his thump pressed firmly on her nub. Bella shook and trembled in his arms as she clamped down on his hand. When her climax ebbed, he pulled his hand back and licked his fingers clean. He smirked at her while she gazed at him with heavy lids.

"Mm, Edward," she mumbled, pulling him down to place a kiss on his lips. "Thank you," she whispered.

"I want your first time to be special and I know that you probably won't...you know," he explained, his cheeks turning a light pink. "And it will hurt," he warned.

Bella smiled at him warmly. "I know, Edward," she told him, "But as long as it's with you, it's all I could ever want." He smiled back at her, relieved. "Now that that's sorted," she hinted, tugging on his belt buckle.

He was quick to finish undressing himself and was soon lying on top of her again. As he lined himself up with her entrance, he looked up into her eyes. "I love you, Bella," he murmured softly.

"I love you, too, Edward," she said back, giving him a reassuring smile.

He pushed into her until he felt her barrier break and he was fully imbedded inside of her. He held still as she stiffened from the brief flash of pain and stared at her worriedly. When she nodded, though, he felt confident enough to start moving.

She felt magnificent, so tight and warm. He didn't know how long he could last. As he pumped into her, he kissed his way over her skin, from her chest, up her neck and to her mouth before making his way back down.

"God, Bella, you feel so good," he grunted, "So tight." He was getting closer, but he had to try and make Bella feel good one more time. His hand reached for her clit and began rubbing in quick, sure movements.

She panted and writhed, crying out, "Edward," with every breath. His pace increased and he was barely hanging on. "Cum for me, Bella," he whispered into her ear. She groaned loudly as she came around him, egging him on.

"God, so close, so close," he chanted, "Ugh, Bella, I love you so much. I'm going to cum, ugh, ugh, huh, yes, yes." He pumped three full strokes before he exploded inside of her, groaning in pleasure.

When he was still, he pulled out and laid himself beside Bella, playing lightly with her hair. She turned her head to the side and smiled sleepily at him. "I love you, Edward," she murmured blearily.

He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you too, sweet angel," he whispered before tucking her into his arms and falling into a light sleep with his love.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys, this is a oneshot for the Under The Mistletoe Contest. I have another entry up called 'A Happy New Year' so check that out if you want. This was my first attempt at a lemon, so feel free to tell me what you think. I can't garantee that I'll do something like this again, though it'll depend on how I feel and how you guys feel I did D.

The website for the contest is: mpfcontests . blogspot . com/p/under-mistletoe . html

Voting is between the 26th and 30th December and winners are announced January 1st. Looking forward to seeing the rest of the competition! ;D

R~E~V~I~E~W~P~L~E~A~S~E

animal8 xx


End file.
